


From Jae, Cause you're mine

by Jaybsbby



Series: Jae, you did too much [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alternate Timeline, M/M, Model Kim Yugyeom, Model Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Singer Choi Youngjae, it's late ik, mentions of mpreg, post college, proposal, romantic, terrible in laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybsbby/pseuds/Jaybsbby
Summary: Sequel: From Jae, with loveIt's been 5 years since Jaebum has done that brilliant thing of sending "Candygrams" to Jinyoung.Although they may not be in college anymore, this year, there's something special in-store.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Jae, you did too much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	From Jae, Cause you're mine

February came again, leaving Jinyoung utterly exhausted. The month was clearing up from January (which was equally exhausting) and although the snow may be melting, his mood wasn't.

Like once said, February wasn't Jinyoung's favorite month (it was September, duh), albeit it was for a while. That was when he and Jaebum started dating after years (almost a whole decade) of being attracted by him.

Of course, they went through their ups and downs as a couple, they had very different personalities. Finding out who's more socially dominant (Jinyoung) versus sexually dominant (Jaebum) was also a task but it's nothing that either of them regrets.

And since college, things have gotten hectic.

All the mutual friends have gotten their things together. Jinyoung is an actor now. It started with little commercials and magazine ads but he really honestly just got his big break in a movie playing a side character.

Jaebum was now a celebrity photographer and traveled across the globe taking photos for just about anything. Maternity shoots, engagement shoots, wedding photos, etc., he was the man for it.

Jackson was probably the most surprising because he became an Olympian. He fences for China. Jinyoung never saw that one coming, in all the years he knew Jackson. Apparently, he trained after school every day and was just in South Korea because of a visa.

Mark moved back to LA after a rough breakup with Jackson (it was over their future and both of them took it harshly). They did [get back together](https://www.plattarchitecture.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/1232-Zickerman_01_Exterior_Dietrich1.jpg) and Mark is now a medical lawyer.

BamBam and Yugyeom (which no one really saw coming) became models for Gucci, YSL, etc., industries. They actually got married a few years back and are the first of the friend group to do so.

And Youngjae. That man became a renowned singer simply by auditioning for JYP as a dare from Jackson. Immediately, he received an acceptance and merely trained for 6 months before debuting.

So back to Jaebum and him, they've been together for about 5 years now. They've moved in together in a [beautiful home](http://www.decohoms.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Large-arts-and-crafts-blue-three-story-wood-exterior-home-gray-painted-brick-wall-and-wooden-deck-wall-brown-front-door-and-glass-windows-in-white-trim-white-fences-768x512.jpg) that had each personality within it.

It had homey interiors, which reflected Jinyoung's personality. Outdoor decorations were left up to Jaebum, which reflected his own photosensitive personality. Nothing was out of place, the lawn was always trimmed, colored decorations were changed with each season.

It was probably one of the reasons why he loved Jaebum so much. He's the most creative individual he's ever been with. There's nothing he would do to fuck things up with this man.

Today was the fifth of February. Jaebum still has a tradition of doing something where he sends him gifts literally every day.

Jinyoung was surprised that this year, it wasn't the case. Not that he was that upset, Jaebum always has his reasons. Plus, Jaebum was away for the next few days so he could just chalk it up to the distance and he'll give him something later.

Sighing, Jinyoung moved to the computer to check the acting offers from his manager.

————  
Jaebum was stuck.

Basically, he wanted to do his usual tradition for Jinyoung but didn't know how to start it. So this is why Mark, of all people, is here.

"So, let me get this straight? You don't know what to do for your own tradition? Jaebum, it's literally like what, nine days of buying chocolates and teddy bears?"

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head. "That was like the second year I did that. And besides, this year is different."

Mark raised a challenging eyebrow. "How so?"

That's when Jaebum pulled out a black velvet box, making the elder's mouth drop. He opened it, showing the silver band with diamonds.

"Oh my-"

"And so now, you see why I'm in a dilemma. I want these next days to be special, especially since I haven't been home in a few days."

Marks slowly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Jaebum...you know what I'm about to say."

Jaebum gave a quizzical look as he closed the box.

Mark sighed but cleared his reaction. "It's been a while since I've said this, I know. I said I would say this 3 times in your life if this was a successful relationship.

"Do not hurt Jinyoung, do not treat him like shit. If you hurt him physically, emotionally, mentally, you will receive the same treatment by me. And I will make your life a living motherfucking hell.

"But I'm much lighter terms, I always wish for you and Jinyoung to be happy in life. Always."

Midway, Jaebum remembered the speech, inwardly rolling his eyes. "Alright, I get it. Look, Jinyoungie is in good hands. Honestly, if I ever broke him...god I don't know what I would do with myself. Jinyoung is always going to be my better half, and whatever happens to him, happens to me.

"So, are you gonna help me plan this or what?"  
————  
Jaebum opened the door to the household, hearing sounds from the TV Drama his boyfriend starred in. His smiles fondly as he heard little squeals from his boyfriend.

Exchanging his shoes for his slides, he made his way into the room, carrying a bag with him. Slowly, he slid on the couches next to Jinyoung (surprisingly without even making the younger bat an eye).

"Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung looked next to himself and made an annoyed face (which quickly changed to something like fondness) and groaned. Jaebum cackled, making the younger chuckle as well.

"Hey babe, I'm home," Jaebum smiles, making his eyes do the same.

His lover wasted no time and kissed him passionately. The kiss was sweet and full of love and greed. Jinyoung missed him THAT much.

Before the kiss got too heated, Jaebum pulled back (ignoring Jinyoung's whine) and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. He handed them to Jinyoung, "The beginning of the next few days, Jinyoung. I promise you, it'll be different than the rest of the years."

Jinyoung's eyebrows quirked, and a smirk formed on his lips. "How so, Beom-ah?"

"You'll see. Now, what is this drama about?"  
————  
The next day, Jaebum woke up before the alarm in order to prepare for the day. Looking over the bed, he made sure his boyfriend was still sleeping and moved into the bathroom to get ready.

On his agenda, breakfast was to be served along with a mimosa. In addition, he chose to bring back some gifts from the first time he's done this escapade.

He walked into the kitchen and began taking out the objects to make pancakes and the drinks. To be frank, Jaebum wasn't that good of a cook (that was Jinyoung's job) and rather relied on takeout when he was in away jobs. However, he wanted breakfast to be feel...homey and comforting, simply as if it was from the heart.

In the middle of this, Jaebum's phone rang. Dropping the beater, he ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jae! It's me, Nayeon," a girl cheerfully answered from the phone.

"Oh hey," he said nonchalantly as if he wasn't just struggling with the electric mixer. "What's up?"

"Well, you see...remember how we scheduled you for the girls' group shoot on Friday, right?"

"Right."

"Well, it was actually a mix-up," Nayeon said, chuckling nervously. "You see, our secretary was being thrown dates for different events at one time and had mixed up the shoot date with something else so...I uh, wanted to know if we can move the date to Thursday the 13th?"

Jaebum went to find his schedule and bit the round tip pen. His schedule wasn't full but, he was sort of busy that day. "I'm kinda busy but I can make time for the girls. Same time as before or?"

"Same time as before! Literally, you're a lifesaver, now I know why JYP loves you so much!"

Jaebum chuckled, "Yep, I'm his go-to man for this type of stuff."

Nayeon sighed happily, "Thanks again, Im-ssi." And with that, she hung up.

Jaebum went back to continue making the pancakes and once finished with that, he made the mimosas.

He smiled at his work and sneaked a bit of a pancake (which to his surprise actually was good) before writing a note.

_Nyoungie, I don't usually cook but I did it for you. I'd do anything for you, just say so._

_From Jae, cause you're mine_

Placing the note next to Jinyoung's seat, he went back to the bedroom to wake up his lover.

He opened the door and quietly tiptoed inside. When he got to the bed, he shook Jinyoung until the younger man groaned.

"Jaebum, what're you doing-"

"Jinyoungie, wake up! I made something for you," Jaebum said, signature eye smile coming through.

"Okay, okay. Give me a few minutes, babe."

.

"Open your eyes, Nyoungie!"

Jinyoung opened his eyes and immediately gasped.

"Beom-ah, you really did this?"

Jaebum nodded, "You like?"

"Okay, yes of course! But how? Cause we both know you're not that great of a cook. Did you get this delivered or something?"

"Nope, I made it. It was a recipe, Nyoung, that I followed and stuff. Look at the note!!"

"Alright, Imma look at it," Jinyoung said, rushing to the table. He sat and picked up the cat-shaped paper and read it.

Pursing his lips, he awed as he finished the note. "I swear I've always been dating a sappy excuse of a boyfriend."

"Of course you have. Now, don't be upset next Thursday if I'm home late. I have a surprise on Friday for you and I'll probably be getting that ready in the evening."

"A surprise? What would it be," Jinyoung asked, coy.

"Why would I tell you? Crazy man. I gotta go in a few hours, hurry so that we can cuddle."  
.

Mark pulled up to the house once Jaebum left. He has yet to fully understand the plan Jaebum has, all he knows is that the friend groups play a huge role in it.

_Jaebum had assigned everyone roles in order to keep the proposal a surprise and to make sure it would be very memorable._

_"I had worked very hard to organize things so that they can go according to plan. Mark," the eldest raised his head, "I assigned you as part of the distraction crew. You and Jackson are going to keep him busy that day. He took the day off. If he asks about me, just make up some bullshit. Plus, you're limited to one facetime call during the day. Text me before you do so that I can make sure I'm not doing anything suspicious. Got it?"_

_Mark and Jackson nodded._

_"Jackson, your separate task is to order the cake with these specific words: 'Will you marry me?'. That's it, capiche?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom...I need you three to help me decorate the place I set up. You guys are with me all day. I'll let you guys know what exactly I want and where exactly to get them."_

Mark decided to pay Jinyoung a visit since it had been a while since the two had hung out. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Not even 10 seconds later, the door was flung open by none other than Jinyoung. A loud "Hyung!" was proclaimed and Mark was engulfed in a hug by his junior.

"I swear, I miss college days. I miss seeing you every day and I miss when you used to not pick me up because you thought I was sick..."

Mark squealed, pulling back from the hug. "Jinyoung...you're so petty, let that go."

"Nope, I will never. Besides, the time that happened, it was like 5 years ago. I could never forget 5 years ago, In February. Come inside, want some tea?"

Mark stepped inside the foyer, took his shoes off, and nodded. "I would love some. Chai please."

"No problem. Have a sea in the living room."

\------

After the tea was made, Mark had some to spill to Jinyoung.

"So, remember how I told you my parents don't like Jackson, right?"

"Right."

Mark sighed, "They really just want us to break up. Last night I was on Face Time with them and they saw Jackson in the corner. Immediately they just gave the most...disgusted reactions. When Jackson had left, my dad really had the audacity to say "You're still with him?". Like yes, dad. I've been dating the dude for years, I love him, you know."

"It's always baffled me. I take it you won't tell them you guys are trying for a baby, huh?"

Scoffing, Mark said, "I wouldn't dream of it. Matter of fact, I won't tell them at all, they'll just be irritating about the whole thing."

"Imagine they're nice to Jackson when this happens," Jinyoung said, a smirk gracing his face.

With a matching one, Mark replied, "I doubt it."

\----

Jackson flopped on the bed where Mark was quietly lying down, on his phone.

"Babe, what'd it say?"

Mark looked over, giving a sad smile. "Negative. Maybe...it's just not the right time."

Jackson moved closer, hugging the elder. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his chest. "We'll keep trying, okay babe? Don't stress out over it, it'll happen soon. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Gaga. Always."

\-----

The days flew by faster than Jaebum expected, his schedule making the week packed and full of surprises.

Of course, his plan was working out smoothly, barely any hiccups occurred. He did have to move some tasks over to Mark and Jackson, but it was fine on their end.

On the morning of the 13th, he brought out the chocolate strawberries and the peach lip balm to leave on the counter so that Jinyoung could discover it. Today he had to rush for the photoshoot with JYP's up and coming girl group, ITZY.

Jaebum wrote a quick note to his boyfriend and proceeded to put on his shoes, grab his keys, and left.

Jinyoung did wake up some time afterward. He freshened up and grabbed his script book so he could rehearse his lines for the final episode he's working on.

He finished brewing his coffee and moved on to put it on the table when he noticed the red box and a note on the table, next to the [peach-shaped object](https://allthingshairandskincare.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/image-68.jpeg?w=1200).

Oh god, this dude.

Jinyoung opened the box first, the smell of [strawberries and chocolate](https://cdn1.harryanddavid.com/wcsstore/HarryAndDavid/images/catalog/93517a2x.jpg) somehow overpowering the coffee. He inhaled it, sighing contently. He moved onto the note next after stuffing a strawberry in his mouth.

_Jinyoung, remember this from all those years back? It was the sweetest moment of my life, but nothing is sweeter than waking up to your handsome face every morning. Nyoung, I freaking love you,_

_From Jae, with love_

Jinyoung found that so heartwarming he swore he was going to melt into a puddle. He loved this dude from the moon and back.

He quickly finished eating and drinking and got dressed for the day. He showed Mark, Bambam, and Youngjae what Jaebum did and went on his way to work.

\---------

Jaebum came home late the prior night due to the last photography session lasting forever. He hoped he would get paid overtime because it was just utterly exhausting to get dragged into baby shower games.

Now, Jaebum has to sleep for a certain amount of hours or he will be cranky. Knowing he had to wake up early, he had to settle with drinking his morning away with coffee.

Later on, he waited for Jackson and Mark to pull up to the house (after calling them 4 times in a row) so that he could leave. The second they arrived, he immodestly asked where they were taking Jinyoung.

"Jaebum, relax. It's only 8 am and you're acting like it's 5 pm already. We'll spend some time here at your house, go out to a spa appointment, get lunch, come back here and change and then we'll meet you there, okay," Mark asked without really waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'm just trying to make sure things go according to plan," Jaebum assured.

Jackson side hugged him and did his usual cackle. "Hyung, don't worry! We got this, you should just be happy we're all sacrificing our Valentine's Day for you."

Jaebum pushed Jackson off playfully. "Yeah, chill out. Honestly, I already know the two of you would have no problem, you guys have sex literally every day. It's BamBam and Yugyeom that are gonna be giving me problems"

Mark smiled, grabbing Jackson's hand and moving towards the house. "You'd be lucky if they weren't trying to have sex right then and there. Good luck and have fun with them."

\------

Good luck, Mark said. Have fun, Mark said.

The total opposite of fun and luck is what he gets when he hangs out with the maknae line of their group. Don't get Jaebum wrong, he adores Youngjae, He just sometimes cannot stand when Bam and Gyeom are together.

"I know hyung, they're annoying sometimes," Youngjae said as the two youngest were chasing each other around the store. "How bad would it be if we just left them here?"

Jaebum chuckled, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be so bad, but I need their help. I love them but they get very tiring after a while. Who even introduced them to each other in the first place," he asked while pushing the cart.

"I think it was me, but they were inevitable You were dating Jinyoung and Mark was dating Jackson. Our friend group was going to collide at some point," Yongjae said matter of factly.

Jaebum sighed. "You're right. Anyways, how are you and your boyfriend doing?"

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I...don't want to talk about us until I figure out what's going on. He's so...jealous of me, I guess, but we both love each other so much. We gotta work out our problems. I want your relationship so fucking bad."

"Hey, don't compare Jinyoung and me to your relationship. We went through a lot to get where we are today. Maybe if you get rid of some baggage, you'll be free enough to move on," Jaebum said, watching Youngjae's expressions. It seemed to put his stormy eyes at a bit of ease.

"C'mon, guys. Yugyeom, hurry up! Did you even get the kimchi yet," Youngjae asked.

Yugyeom came in a hurry, power walking so fast, his path brought along a cologne scented breeze. "I fucking did, here you go," he said with a bit of an attitude. "Jaebum hyung, why didn't you rescue me from Bam?"

"I don't do it any other day, why start today?"

Yugyeom whined and BamBam laughed as they strolled through the store together.

\------

By the time lunch came by, Jinyoung was tired of waiting. He kept trying to get an answer out of Jackson and Mark but they wouldn't let up

"Jinyoung, stop pouting. We can't tell you what the surprise is, we can't even give you hints. You'll just have to wait," Mark said, sipping his Shirley Temple.

"You guys are so unfair. I'm not even gonna sit here and act like I'm gonna force you guys into saying it but seriously, give me a tiny hint. Is it representing 5 years ago?"

Jackson thought over and just decided, what the heck. "We'll tell you this: It's going to have a special meaning."

"I'll take that, it's satisfying enough. I just hope he doesn't know something I don't," Jinyoung said, leaning back.

\------

It did take hours but the four of them finished decorating the venue and prepared the food. Each couple was going to be there to witness what Jaebum had to say. He just hoped everything worked out fine in the end.

He headed back to [BamBam and Yugyeom's place](https://cdn.onekindesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Transitional-Style-Home-Patterson-Custom-Homes-01-1-Kindesign.jpg) since it was the closest. He also notified Jackson, Mark, and Jinyoung to get ready because they had an hour left.

He started getting jittery around the time he finished putting on his suit. [Looking in the mirror](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b461ec8e9e6d17e7b615efaebe28064/87491fb58e8a409a-0e/s500x750/c53180a34c003509cb80247a302be2560361a93e.jpg), he had to assure himself that this is happening. He will propose to Jinyoung.

The four of them once again went back into the car, [Youngjae](https://laverdadnoticias.com/export/sites/laverdad/img/2019/09/16/52656.jpeg_88783060.jpeg) went in between calming down Jaebum and talking to his asshat of a boyfriend. Halfway into the ride, Jaebum nearly freaked out because he thought he lost the ring. He didn't, though, it gave everyone a scare.

[Bambam](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/0b/7c/d20b7cb16c65ce0effb7b67c2d6e488c.jpg) and [Yugyeom](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6d/43/bf/6d43bfaedc346f31ef81ff2511d44632.jpg) went on to set everything up and Jaebum and Youngjae got the food together.

"It's going to go like this: I'm going to tap my glass when we're done eating. Mark and Jackson are going to bring out the cake during the speech I make about Jinyoung. They're going to put it in front of him and I'm going to ask him. I'll give them the rundown later. Oh, here they are."

[Jinyoung](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b4/6b/b0/b46bb002cc66c13112ab1e6f5627453b.jpg) basically ran out of the car once it pulled up to the place and jumped into Jaebum's arms. "I cannot even begin to express how happy I am to see you. This two...wouldn't say a word."

"That was the point, Jinyoung. Thank you so much,[ Mark](https://pm1.narvii.com/6984/1c03ca53009468af6711d743bc05f8ef06bee8cer1-1448-2048v2_hq.jpg) and [Jackson](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0e/63/28/0e63286ebc4c19ff7ceb17b806652be5.jpg)," Jaebum said, hugging the two. Letting go, he whispered the plan.

With that, all the[ couples sat down](http://meltemtoprak.de/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/5katist21.jpg) and were served food that was cooked by the chefs.

"We bought the food, but they cooked it," Yugyeom announced. "It's really good, you guys."

Jaebum was glad that they ate first because it got him to calm down a bit more. They talked about their day and regular drama from their workplaces. He then signaled for Jackson and Mark to retrieve the cake and once they got up, he stood and tapped his glass.

"I just want to thank everyone for being here and helping me plan this. Youngjae, Bam, Gyeom, Mark, and Jackson, thank you so much for letting this past week and some not come crashing down on me. In addition, thank you so much for keeping this a secret.

"Park Jinyoung, where do I start? How do I begin to touch how much I love you? Those words cannot come easy to me. I've known you since we were tots, decades ago. We went to elementary school, middle school, high school, even college together. I think you were following me," Jaebum said, laughing and making Jinyoung blush. 

"I never had enough courage to say that I wanted to be with you until five years ago. I told you this very day that I wanted to be yours, and I wanted you to be mine. And I'm so glad I did. 

"Through these five years, we've had our ups and downs, as any couple has. We broke up for a bit to focus on ourselves but, fate drove us back together. Now, I couldn't even imagine a world where I could live without you. So, here we are today. And I have something to ask you."

Just then, Jackson and Mark arrive and place the [cake](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/ab/34/5bab34db08a202c63308433854443c5b--proposals-diane.jpg) in front of Jinyoung. Said man looks down and reads.

"Jaebum-"

"Jinyoung," Jaebum said tentatively, kneeling and bringing the velvet box out of his pocket. 

"Will you marry me?'

Jinyoung believes his eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh my god, you didn't even need to do all this. Yes, I will marry you."

Cheers erupted as Jinyoung felt a [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/82/ed/1e82ed21d0d6b3f57efea75f2e954ce4.jpg) slide on his finger and a kiss being placed on his lips. "I fucking love you, you know that?"

Jaebum nodded. "Yes, I know that."

\-----

Later that evening, Jaebum's phone rang. 

Regardless of him just falling asleep after chasing his high, he bounced up with a smile. Jinyoung turned around when he felt the warmth leave.

"Jaebum?"

"My phone, Nyoung. Don't look at me like that before I devour you again," Jaebum said cheekily.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Jaebum. Go get it."

He walked out of the room and retrieved his phone. Whoever this was, they were adamant about calling. 

"Hello, this is Im Jae-"

"Yes, I know," a familiar voice said.

"Oh, JYP-ssi? Why're you calling so late at night?"

"Jaebum...I have an amazing opportunity for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I fricken got rid of the tab smh. It's late Ik, but I was busy. In a spin-off series get ready for the tea cause whew chile, it's gonna be hot.  
> And OMG, Youngjae, and Yugyeom have lines this time.


End file.
